


Winter Break

by YGOFTW



Series: Winter Lovegood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bi-Curiosity, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Prefects' Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGOFTW/pseuds/YGOFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its winter break and hermione stays at school alone or so she thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

written around the 5-6 film enjoy

Winter break had arrived and as most witches and wizards went home for the two week long holiday Hermione decided she would stay at school because she was content to have her Christmas dinner in the great hall instead of doing what most of her friends were doing and going to the rons home for the festive season .

The griffendoor girl had spent winter break at rons and it was not that bad harry went and overall was a good time but their was one thing that made her not want to go and it was ginny rons sister had always acted strange around her weather it was the red haired girl staring at her or offering her room to sleep in after the dinner and many little things like that witch made the brunette uncomfortable because she had a hunch that maybe ginny was a lesbian or bisexual why she thought about this whole thing so much baffled her why was she so awkward around not only ginny but other girls too. 

So she went to look for someone to talk to about this and maybe that could help her find out why bisexual or lesbian girls bothered her so much but to her dismay the castle for the most part was empty everyone had gone home or so the intelligent witch had thought.

So given the idea that practically no one was around she thought it would be a great time to finally try out the prefect bath. The brunette was way to shy to ever share a bath with anyone being the reason why she had stayed away from this luxurious bubble bath. The beautiful witch proceded to undress first by taking her jumper off then her shirt leaving herself in just the black skirt she wore and the red bra and panties witch were soon falling down her smooth lush legs and let out a sudden moan when her toes dipped into the warm and relaxing water.

The witch slipped into the bath and instantly reacted to the heat of the water around her attractive body. She had been under some stress lately with her owls the bright witch needed some time to herself witch was not very difficult given the current situation being lack of people wondering around the great halls of hogwarts.

The griffindoor girl closed her eyes in deep relaxation and just breathed and could feel a sudden wave of calm come over her that's when she heared somethin thus making the witch frightened and was starting to panic she grabbed her wand and waited for something to happen someone to show up the brunette could hear footsteps behind her and said in a uneasy voice lumos maxima creating a beam of light coming out the end of her wand and jumped when she saw Luna standing there naked in just a towel. actually its Luna lovegood stated the strange blonde with a giggle. hermione was still startled and spoke what are you doing here? The same thing as you going to have a bath no your not I'm using it breathed the brunette in a angry tone there is plenty of room yeah but I'm naked under the water said the nervous girl so who cares and with that the blonde dropped her towel and chuckled at her friends stare witch was a combination of lust and nervousness . Hermione could not tear her eyes away from lunas sexy body and continued staring at the unique girls perky tits and trimmed pubic hair what's the matter never seen a girl naked before of course hermione did not arnser she was to busy still looking at the fine naked beauty in front of her pretty eyes and Luna jumped in the warm water and got up close to hermione and said well looks like I've learned somethin new about you today the brunette finally responded and breathed sorry while blushing like hell and began staring at lunas lips the blonde took note of that and said why don't you give them a taste if you want completely taking the aroused witch off guard and froze in shock don't be a pussy stated the  
Ravenclaw girl and placed her gentle soft hands round hermiones neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss witch had hermione frozen and finally responded to the embrace and deepened the kiss and both witches were moaning and violently making out until Luna broke the kiss.

I never knew you liked girls curiously asked Luna with her arms still wrapped around the brunettes neck I could say the same about you hermione replied. Well I'm a lesbian proudly stated the pretty blonde and I think you are too enough talking the smart witch said and pushes Luna out of the bath with her feet swinging back and fourth through the warm water arnt you full of surprises giggled the blonde as hermione came face to face with lunas pussy the brunette looked up at her lover and said what do you want me to do just lick and flick your tounge on my clit and with both girls blushing hermione began licking the blondes pussy darting her tounge at lunas wet lips and proceded to shove her slender fingers in and out of the blondes cunt not to the dismay of the grey eyed girl hermione sped up the pace of her finger fucking and pussy pleasing and darted her tounge at lunas pussy causing the blonde to moan even more and grip good tightly on the brunettes soft  
Hair and after just a few very short seconds of the smart witches mouth on lunas clit she came all over the bi girls pretty and bright red from blushing face.

The brunette was then dragged into a kiss from miss lovegood and Luna sucked her juice off of hermiones tounge witch was being tenderly sucked back and fourth by her new lover the kiss was intense with both girls sucking tounge and battling for dominance no surprise that the blonde won effortlessly and brought a sudden end to their steamy kiss and Luna gave hermione a fairly hard slap on her red cheek and smugly spoke see you around and waked away leaving the brunette almost lost for words fuck the witch said still holding her sore red cheek while staring at lunas fine ass leave the prefect bathroom.


End file.
